


They'll Have to Go Through Me

by Seblainer



Series: Finding My Way [69]
Category: NCIS: New Orleans
Genre: F/M, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:56:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28308633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: Christopher and Sonja discuss something.
Relationships: Christopher LaSalle/Sonja Percy
Series: Finding My Way [69]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1495427
Kudos: 2





	They'll Have to Go Through Me

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my rp partner, FandomFan, for betaing.

Fandom: NCIS: New Orleans  
Title: They'll Have to Go Through Me  
Characters: Sonja Percy, Christopher LaSalle  
Pairing: Christopher/Sonja  
Rating/Warnings: PG. Het.  
Summary: Christopher and Sonja discuss something.  
A/N: Thanks to my rp partner, FandomFan, for betaing. Thanks to anyone who reads, reviews, likes or bookmarks. <3  
Disclaimer: Gary Glasberg owns the show and characters.  
Words: 180 words without title and ending.

Word to use: Independent

FMW #69: They'll Have to Go Through Me

Sonja was independent. She liked to do things on her own and sometimes it drove Christopher crazy. He knew that when she had been undercover she'd depended on herself to have her own back and he was ready to change that.

Christopher walked over to Sonja one night when they were about to go home. They had just finished their latest case and were about to enjoy the weekend.

But not before he said what he needed to say. "Sonja, wait. We need to talk." He watched as she opened her door once more and he stepped back. "I want another chance."

Sonja stared at him. "We tried it before, but it crashed and burned."

Christopher nodded. "I know, but I'll do better this time. I'll be there for you, I'll protect you. I'll listen to you. If anyone ever tries to bother you again, they'll have to go through me."

Sonja waited until he finished speaking and she said, "Are you sure this is what you want?"

Christopher reached out and took one of her hands. "What I want is you." He said and kissed her.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to anyone who reads, reviews, likes or bookmarks. <3


End file.
